


I think I'm in love

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Castiel for the first time</p><p>Little Castiel x Reader oneshot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm in love

You observe the man standing in front of the Winchester's.  He was tall, dark hair, wore an old trench coat. He was no hunter that was for sure. This guy had an almost regal air to him, the way he held himself. It was throwing you off.

You'd caught up with your old friends Sam and Dean after the laters trip to hell a few weeks ago and had been hunting with them ever since."Hey boys" you say entering the room, dropping your bag to the floor with a bang. Receiving a grunt from Dean who was still talking to new guy, who made no move to greet or acknowledge you at all, and an actual hello from Sam who moved to hug you.

"Who the hell is he?" You ask Sam, He let out a breath to explain but someone beat him to it.

"My name is Castiel" your head snapped around at the sound "and I am an angel of the lord"

It was the most beautiful sound you'd ever heard. The deep voice almost piercing you very soul. His eyes never left yours as you gazed at him, drowning in deep sapphire pools, but there's something more there.....something bigger. You looked over at Dean who nodded

"A...angel?" You manage to spit out, your throat unbelievably dry.

"Of the lord, yes" he stated calmly, looking you up and down,  you suddenly felt incredibly self conscious as you straighten non existent creases from your clothes.

"I have heard much about you Y/n, it is a pleasure to meet you" he adds reaching out his had. 

You hesitantly take his hand, as your skin touches his you feel a spark flow through your hand, into your body and causing all of the air to rush from your lungs. Castiel's eyes flash, he must have felt something to. You and he stand there hand in hand for a few moments staring at each other, neither making a move to let go.

You both let go as you hear Dean interrupt from behind him. Signalling him over to the table, Castiel nodded his head towards you before turning and stalking towards Dean. 

"Pleasure is all mine..." you whisper finally finding your voice

"Pretty awesome huh?" Sam says quietly in your ear as he follows the angel towards his brother

"Yeah...awesome..." you stand there stunned before smiling to yourself as you replay the moment in your head. Before grabbing you bag and walking from the room. Giggling quietly to yourself as you smirk think

*I think I'm in love*


End file.
